


To Enter Polaris Trust

by skamsnake



Series: Elu Drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, mentions of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Just a few weeks ago, Lucas would never have thought he’d ditch a girl like Chloé to go biking with a boy, but here he is and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.“Wait” Lucas tries, totally out of breath as he tries to keep up with Eliott who’s giggling and running as gracefully as that weird dubstep dance.Dork.“It’s right over here! This tunnel is so cool. It’s perfect!”Or, my take on ep4 and elu's first kiss





	To Enter Polaris Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble I posted on tumblr while waiting, because I adore elu and couldn't get the idea out of my head. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it too <3

“Are you coming?!” Eliott shouts, laughing over his shoulder as he runs off into the night for the second time since they parked the bike at the entrance to the park.

Just a few weeks ago, Lucas would never have thought he’d ditch a girl like Chloé to go biking with a boy, but here he is and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Wait” Lucas tries, totally out of breath as he tries to keep up with Eliott who’s giggling and running as gracefully as that weird dubstep dance.  _Dork_.

“It’s right over here! This tunnel is so cool. It’s perfect!”

When Eliott had started talking about his movie, about the man and the mysterious being, about the light and the dark, the fear and the love and how he would love for Lucas to play the piano for the soundtrack if it ever gets funded, Lucas had pretended he didn’t know what he was talking about. Pretended that he hadn’t stalked him first chance he got, like a lovesick teenager. That he hadn’t watched the promotional videos so many times he knew all the words by heart. That he’d lost count of how many times he’d smiled like an idiot watching Eliott waving a  _“Salut!”_  at the camera.

And Lucas was excited to see the location Eliott had pictured for the final scene of the movie, the scene he had watched an animated version of. Because Lucas too had played that scene over and over again in his head. Only with  _slightly_ different characters.

“Isn’t it amazing?!” Eliott gestures in front of him, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

Lucas looks up at the tunnel in front of him, at the yellow glow from the street lights above illuminating the entrance to the darkness and the graffiti paint scattered over the concrete walls that seem endless when you look inside, curving slightly so it’s impossible to see the exit. No light at the end, only darkness.

“It’s not particularly  _romantic_ ” Lucas laughs.

“Oh did you think this was a date?” Eliott says, brows raised in surprise.

“No!” Lucas blushes “I..”

“I’m kidding, Lucas!” Eliott interrupts him, and Lucas doesn’t know how to interpret that.

“I just meant, if they’re supposed to kiss here at the end-“

“How do you know they’ll do that? I never said that” Eliott looks at him, a wide smile breaking out on his lips, and it feels a little like the sun just rose on the sky in the middle of the night. “I thought you hadn’t seen my promotional videos?”

Lucas blushes again, swallowing hard. He doesn’t really have an explanation so he opts for distraction instead.

“Let’s go check it out” he shrugs, stepping forward towards the entrance of the tunnel.

“Wait!” Eliott suddenly grabs his wrist, pulling him back slightly.

When Lucas turns to look at Eliott, his teeth are clenched and his brows furrowed and Lucas sees something in his eyes he’s never seen before.  _Fear_.

It’s the kind of fear that isn’t very rational. The kind of fear sparked by tiny spiders, beautiful open squares and cheap charter plane tickets. The kind of fear that simultaneously paralyzes you and makes you want to run like your life depended on it. It’s the kind of fear you feel you can’t share with anyone because it’s embarrassing, because no one will understand it anyway. It’s a kind of fear Lucas knows all too well himself, the kind of fear he feels whenever he thinks about who he really is.

“I can’t go in there”

Eliott just stands there frozen to the spot, and for the first time since Lucas laid his eyes on him, Eliott looks smaller than him. He looks fragile.

“You can’t?”

“No”

“So uhm… how are you going to film in there?” Lucas smiles curiously, carefully.

Eliott snorts and chuckles, almost like he just realized the dilemma himself.

“Maybe you could do it?” he says, and Lucas is relieved to find that beaming smile back on Eliott’s lips where it belongs.

“Lucky for you, it should be possible to film the scenes in natural light, just underexposed in-camera and then you can make it even darker during post-production. I think it’s called Day for Night, right?”

Lucas puts his free hand on Eliott’s where it’s still wrapped around his wrist, taking his hand in his own.

“Then you only have to take a few steps inside the tunnel. Do you think you could do that?” he smiles, and he doesn’t miss that well known wide-eyed look on Eliott’s face that kinda looks a little bit like he’s in awe.

“You really are surprising, aren’t you” Eliott smiles, and it sounds more like a statement than a question.

Clutching Lucas’ hand, he takes a step forward. Lets Lucas lead him just another few steps into the entrance of the tunnel, the glow from the street lights outside still illuminating the ground under their feet, the shadows slowly stretching out above them and down over their faces, almost like it’s caressing their skin. Lucas always liked the dark.

“Didn’t know I had an expert on film techniques on my team. Maybe you really should do the filming?” he chuckles.

“So I’m filming  _and_  doing the soundtrack” Lucas stops and turns to Eliott trying to look offended, trying and failing to fight back the smile breaking out on his lips. “And what are  _you_  supposed to do then?”

_“This”_

Lucas doesn’t really realize what is happening until he feels the concrete wall cool against his back, gentle hands cupping his face and Eliott’s lips pressing against his own, so warm and soft it’s taking his breath away.

Almost doesn’t believe he actually gets to have this until he lets himself kiss back, until he feels Eliott’s breath hitch when he draws his lower lip in between his teeth, until he feels Eliott’s tongue trace along his own.

Almost doesn’t realize it’s all over way to soon, until the sound of their heavy breaths and the beat of his pounding heart is interrupted by a low growl and something that sounds like the rustling of chains creeping out from somewhere deep inside the tunnel, making them both jump and run out and away flushed and giggling, still hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> i'm @skamsnake on tumblr, if you wanna come scream about skam remakes with me <3


End file.
